Violento Placer
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: El plan era asesinarlo sin piedad alguna pero al ver su rostro no pudo evitar raptarlo y desear que ese cuerpo le perteneciera. Pero un samurai jamas se dejara engañar por un despreciable soldado extranjero. IvanxKiku RusiaxJapon


Lalihoooo~~ Aqui Junjou con una nueva historia, ya llevaba un tiempo pensandola pero se me habia olvidado escribirla haha aparte encontre una frase muy buena como introduccion. Se me complico mucho el capitulo por el simple hecho de que queria que se viera todo estetico, aunque creo que me quedo todo fail, tarde casi 2 meses escribiendo la segunda mitad, espero no tarde tanto en subir la continuacion xD

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es del gran Hidekaz-sama, al igual que Suzume-no-Kumo no me pertenece, es del libro de Takashi Matsuoka- El honor del samurai.

**Pareja: **RusiaxJapon, IvanxKiku

**Advertencia:** AU, sadomasoquismo, violacion, y muerte de un personaje.

**Summary:** El plan era asesinarlo sin piedad alguna pero al ver su rostro no pudo evitar raptarlo y desear que ese cuerpo le perteneciera. Pero un samurai jamas se dejara engañar por un despreciable soldado extranjero.

* * *

><p><em>"Desde el punto de vista estrategico, debo lamentar desde luego la derrota en esa batalla. Nunca hay que aceptar la derrota con ligereza. Sin embargo desde el punto de vista estetico no podria haberse producido un resultado mas exquisitamente hermoso.<em>

_El blanco de la nieve que cae suavemente. El rojo de la sangre derramandose. ¿Hubo alguna vez un blanco mas blanco o un rojo mas rojo, nieve mas fria y sangre mas caliente?"_

Suzume-no-Kumo, 1515.

La nieve caia lentamente. Los cuerpos se apilaban en el suelo y la nieve se teñia de un hermoso carmesi. Un solo disparo se escucho en el claro y el pelinegro perdio el equilibrio, incapaz de poder continuar la batalla. Cayo al piso en un ruido sordo, mientras sentia aquel liquido caliente de sabor metalico bañar gran parte de su pecho. Ese sin duda era el final. Un ejercito de samurais, armados tan solo con katanas, jamas podria enfrentarse a los mosquetes de los extranjeros. El pelinegro inicio a respirar con dificultad, ni siquiera el, el mortifero samurai Kiku Honda, pudo contra aquellos malditos rusos. Un hilo de sangre resbalo por su barbilla mientras sonreia. Al menos habia tenido una muerte honorable en batalla, pues el acero de su espada habia cortado mas de veinte cabezas de aquellos repulsivos seres de cabellos fantasmagoricos. Si habia algo de lo que se arrepintiera, era de no haber podido llevar a su ejercito a la victoria. Pero se alegraba de no vivir, pues si hubiera sobrevivido no seria capaz de ver el rostro de las familias de aquellos hombres que lucharon a su lado, a los cuales le habia prometido triunfar. Los rayos de la luna hacian que los copos de nieve tuvieran un peculiar brillo plateado, el cual le hizo recordar al pelinegro los petalos de flor de cerezo, o quizas se tratara solo de una alucinacion causada por la perdida de sangre. Uno soldado del bando enemigo se acerco a donde se encontraba el pelinegro, aunque la vista de Kiku estuviera borrosa pudo notar aquel extraño y repulsivo color de cabello, sonrio amargamente, lo mas probable era que fuera el bastardo que le daria el tiro de gracia. El ruso tambien sonrio pero hubo algo en su sonrisa y su mirada que alerto al oriental, haciendo que un escalofrio corriera por su espalda. Pero estaba demasiado debil para seguir pensando y lo ultimo que vio antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad fueron aquellos ojos amatista.

Desperto despues de un largo rato de inconciencia. Sentia su cuerpo entumecido a causa de la posicion en la que se encontraba y por el frio que hacia en aquel lugar. La herida de su pecho habia sido vendada ¿con que motivos? en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba. Al parecer los extranjeros le habian tomado como rehen. Sonrio levemente, pensando en la estupida idea de los rusos. Si fuera necesario cometeria seppuku para defender al emperador. Sus manos estaban atadas con sogas a cada esquina de la habitacion ¿acaso lo estaban subestimando? a el, el samurai mas temido de la epoca ¿acaso creian que el no lograria escapar de esa situacion? rio con amargura, si fuera cualquier otra situacion abria escapado con facilidad, pero aun seguia debil por la sangre perdida. Pudo notar como sus ropas estaban regadas por toda la habitacion, en el centro estaba su kimono, del otro lado el obi y parte de la armadura que habia utilizado en batalla. El tan solo vestia la ligera yukata blanca que solia utilizar debajo del kimono. "Malditos depravados" penso para si, sintiendo un escalofrio correr por su espalda a causa de una corriente de aire helado que entro a la habitacion. La puerta se abrio y otra brisa de aire helado golpeo el rostro del japones, haciendo que su cuerpo iniciara a temblar. Un hombre alto de cabellos grises entro a la habitacion, sonreia amablamente haciendo que Kiku tan solo sintiera mas repugnancia.

-Parece que no estas muy comodo- dijo con voz infantil hablando en japones mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y levantaba su rostro con el mango del latigo, el pelinegro desvio la mirada sin responder, incomodo por la situacion. -Soy Ivan pero de ahora en adelante me llamaras Amo- hablaba con fluides el idioma pero el acento extranjero se notaba claramente. Kiku no respondio, la sonrisa en el rostro del extranjero desaparecio, se alejo unos pasos de el y atino varios azotes en el pecho del japones. De los labios de Kiku se escaparon varias exclamaciones de dolor, cosa que hizo sonreir al que recibia el nombre de Ivan, sin embargo uno de sus acompañantes le dijo unas cosas en ese extraño y tosco idioma, carente de estetica para los oidos del oriental. La sonrisa volvio a desaparecer de su rostro y dirigio una mirada fria a su prisionero. Se acerco lentamente y tomo su rostro con dureza.

-Recuperate pronto, pequeño gatito- susurro en japones mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla. El japones se separo con una evidente mueca de desagrado, cosa que hizo que el ruso soltara una risita infantil, al notar la mirada de odio del menor. Se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitacion.

La temperatura inicio a disminuir considerablemente y su cuerpo inicio a temblar, su piel se torno mas palida, y sus labios perdieron todo el color, volviendose casi azules. Aunque anteriormente entrenara en las regiones de Sapporo no era nada comparado aquel frio abrasador al de su pequeña isla. Incapaz de disminuir los temblores cerro los ojos, rogando que muriera rapido o perdiera la cordura. De repente sintio una brisa calida sobre su rostro, pero fue incapaz de abrir los ojos. Sobre sus labios sintio algo muy calido y por instinto se inclino mas hacia aquello que le brindaba calor. Algo le rodeo la cintura y lo acorralo hacia la pared, aunque su mente le decia que se alejara no pudo hacerlo ya que todo su cuerpo necesitaba de ese calor. Abrio los ojos, para encontrarse con una mirada amatista que lo contemplaba con burla. Se separo con rapidez pero antes de que pudiera voltear el rostro los labios del otro se apoderaron de los suyos, obligandole a besarle una vez mas. No le quedaban fuerzas para empujar al mayor, pero en un intento de separar a ese hombre mordio sus labios con fuerza, a tal punto que el ruso inicio a sangrar. La expresion del peliplateado cambio a la de total furia y molesto abofeteo al pelinegro. Su sonrisa volvio a aparecer cuando el otro le dedico una mirada llena de ira y suficiencia, pues apesar de estar en esa condicion su orgullo no desapareceria en ningun momento.

-Debes aprender a respetar a tu amo- sentencio el ruso una vez mas en japones. Kiku odiaba escuchar su adorado idioma salir de los sucios labios de ese hombre extranjero.

-Eso jamas sucedera- hablo por primera vez, aunque su voz se quebro a causa del frio.

-Tienes agallas, para estar en esta condicion ¿Sabes que cualquier insulto podria costarte la vida, cierto?- el pelinegro sostuvo su mirada, sin sentir temor en ningun momento.

-Prefiero morir a ser sometido por escoria como tu- el ruso fruncio el entrecejo, pero no dejo sonreir, le encantaba la actitud de ese asiatico. Saco una navaja de su bolsillo y la poso sobre el cuello del pelinegro, el cual no se inmuto.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No te molesta que entierre esto en tus entrañas y te deje morir lentamente, desangrandote, en medio de esta fria y solitaria habitacion, alejado de tu familia, de tu patria?- el ruso movio la navaja de manera que hizo un ligero y superficial corte en el cuello del chico, del cual inicio a salir un delgado hilo de sangre.

-Si mi muerte es necesaria para salvar al emperador, estoy dispuesto a tomar esas medidas- una vez mas la sonrisa de Ivan desaparecio, sustituida por una mueca de asco y una mirada cargada de tristeza.

-Que existencia tan deprimente- alego -Morir por un hombre el cual ni siquiera sabe tu nombre, o si lo sabe no le importa tu vida en lo mas minimo, que desagradable- se puso de pie y de un movimiento rapido corto ambas cuerdas que sostenian el cuerpo del japones, haciendo que este se desplomara al piso en un ruido sordo. Kiku intento incorporarse pero le resulto imposible, sus piernas no respondian, al igual que la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Sus muñecas aun le dolian por las cuerdas y no sentia los dedos de sus manos ni de sus pies. Se preguntaba porque el otro mostraba tanta misericordia, deseaba que lo matara de una buena vez. Antes de poder reaccionar sintio el cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo.

-Hize un juramento- respondio Kiku -Dare mi vida por la nacion y por el emperador- Ivan hizo una mueca de ironia y entorno los ojos.

-Que valor tiene tu juramento ahora, estas indefenso, no tienes fuerza ni para protegerte, lo unico que te queda es rogar por tu vida, si lo haces podria darte una muerte menos dolorosa de la que te espera- hubo unos segundos de silencio y el pelinegro hablo.

-El viento puede soplar fuerte... pero la montaña jamas cedera ante el- Ivan volvio a abofetearlo, dejando una marca rojiza en su mejilla.

-Te dejare vivir por ahora... regresare mañana...- el ruso se puso de pie y camino a la salida, riendo con suficiencia -Claro, si es que sobrevives al frio- y diciendo esto salio de la habitacion dejando en el piso al japones, que con las pocas fuerzas que el quedaban tomo la armadura que se encontraba en el piso e intento cubrirse de aquel desquisiante invierno.

* * *

><p>Quedo corto lo se, queria escribirlo todo en un solo capitulo pero creo que esto va para mas capis, quizas sea two-shot o three-shot, aun no lo se, dependera lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, desde hace tiempo que queria escribir algo plagado de sadomasoquismo, sinceramente no me gusta leer lemon, mucho menos escribirlo, pero sin duda el unico lemon que me ha fascinado es un fanfic LxBeyond Birthday, y por eso decidi escribir algo parecido, aunque aun no se ve tan sadico lo bueno viene en los proximos capitulos. Hahahaha si, amo el crack, y se que esta pareja no es tan conocida y querida pero denle una oportunidad, que la historia ya se la ha dado en la guerra ruso-japonesa (donde Kiku le partio el culo a Ivan jajajaj!) Bueno bueno, espero no tardarme tanto actualizando, pero entiendanme que este fanfic me da un poquito de problemas pues 1-no escribo lemon, 2- intento que se vea todo estetico. Bueno, espero les guste.<p>

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan que a esta loca escritora coreana le den ataques de inspiracion para ukear a nuestro lindo Kiku.**_


End file.
